You are Perfect
by TheOnlyException12
Summary: Santana's life isn't as perfect as it seems to be. Everything is pushing her towards the breaking point, but only one thing can save her.  Sorry, bad summary


The obscurity of life was frustrating. You never knew what was going to happen, or what was actually going on in peoples' minds. You could never be sure about anything, and that wasn't the best aspect in life. You always had to worry about what would happen. Sometimes, people would cover up their feelings, so you wouldn't have any clue what they were thinking, even more so than normal. They would wear a mask and never reveal their true selves, as if a superhero wouldn't reveal their identity, except in this case, these people might have been plotting the downfall of themselves instead of their enemies. These people pretended that their life was perfect, while obviously it was not, and that's where these people were wrong.

I adjusted the zipper on the back of my uniform, not having to breath in one bit to get it to fully zip, while I used to have taken that extra breath. I put my smooth, baby-like feet into ankle-high socks before slipping my feet into my white cheerleading sneakers. After tying my sneakers tightly, I took a few steps towards my full-body mirror, examining myself. It seemed as if I was getting skinnier by the day, and while the doctors would protest, explaining I should eat more, I would drown them out with miscellaneous thoughts that had nothing to do with the doctor's visit, not bothering to eat more. I would once again be unable to fit perfectly into my Cheerios uniform. Obviously, I wasn't looking forward to the hell Sylvester would give me if that happened again. Remembering the last time that occurred, a shiver ran down my spine. It had been an accident, but the gourmet food was amazing, and my parents had also forced me to eat it. It was a Sweet Sixteen, so I had to be given a break, and back then, I was new to the Cheerios, I hadn't exactly comprehended the idea that I would be murdered for gaining a few pounds. I could perfectly remember the shrieks that rang in my ears that day, the wrath of Sue Sylvester making itself more visible than it had before. That was the first reason I didn't exactly love the Cheerios.

Picking up my tote bag full of textbooks as I went, and walked downstairs, dreading the thought of another day at Mckinley High. It was absolute horror, and to some people, especially me, that was an understatement. If high school was like this, I was terrified of college, well, if I ever actually got there. Looking at my grades and athleticism, it was likely, but anything could change. Grabbing a hot chocolate off the counter, I offered a nod of acknowledgement to my parents, not in the mood to converse. School had been confusing lately, and not when it came to classes. It was mostly drama with Finn, but some of it involved Brittany, Barbie, Yentil, and rumors in general. No, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel. I had gotten so used to using the terms aloud, they were getting clogged in my memory. I was soon outside, a red scarf wrapped around my neck, matching my freshly cleaned Cheerios uniform. Once I realized what was the source of warmth on my hand, I almost heaved the glass at the ground. As long as you finish it before there's a change that Coach sees you holding it. Nothing to be afraid of as long as you finish it on the bus . Coach Sylvester didn't accept any source of drinks besides that crap drink she forced all the Cheerios to drink. I normally would protest against this, or add some sort of taste to it, but with Coach Sylvester basically stalking them, nothing would work.

Soon we arrived at school, and I had stuffed by empty travel container in my locker, covering it up with my scarf. All of a sudden, somebody grabbed my hand and I felt a breath on the top of my head. The breath atop my head instantly gave it away. Normally, my flirtatious tone would have taken over by now, and my head would have been in his chest, looking up at his face, but currently, I wasn't in the mood, which was very odd. "Hey Santana," he spoke, his voice raspy, and I could easily tell he was trying to be sexy. I held in a laugh, and responded by plastering a smile on my face, making sure it wasn't the strongest smile, since it would have been obvious it wasn't exactly genuine. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy dating Finn; he was a nice guy, and there was no reason not to like him, but he was the opposite of sexy, even though she had taken away his v-card, and because he could be really awkward and say the complete wrong thing at the wrong time. She might have dumped him by now, trying not to lead him on, but she was Santana Lopez. She had to lead him on. Having a badass reputation was the hardest to maintain, especially when you really didn't want to be that type of person. It just happened.

He let go of me, allowing me to file everything in my locker and get what I required for first period, but in that duration of that, he tried to suggest a date for Friday. I had some sort of family plans on Friday, and I wanted to be with the family. That was the little freedom of personality I had left, though they would most likely inquire as to my mood swings that occurred lately. There were even rumors of me having bipolar depression. I was prepared to send the person who created that rumor to hell, genuine me and badass me. Assuming it was Jewfro, I made a point to go find him at some point in the day to interrogate him. Intimidation would work especially well in this situation, and she would do it in public to still be able to convince her peers that she was the female badass of the school, and that she wasn't going all soft and depressed, like the rumors that were spread had suggested. High school sucked, and I was receiving the full force of this fact. I needed to do something that would put me back on time, but I didn't want to hurt Finn. I most definitely didn't like him in a romantic way, but I enjoyed his presence.

Then I saw her. Her blonde her swayed behind her back, which surprised me. I wouldn't have thought she would have left her hair down, especially when she was wearing her Cheerios uniform. If Coach Sylvester lectured her, I was prepared to have her back. My closest friend looked amazing, as always, and I just wanted to go and hang out with her. Though Finn was nice, it always got very awkward hanging around him. "San..." he spoke awkwardly, interrupting my train of thought. "Yeah, I can come," I casually spoke, hiding any hint of reluctance. In all honesty, I wanted to stay home on Friday and just chill out with the parents, but that factor of bothering Finn. I could see that look on his face. Ever since he lost both of his girls to that irresponsible... student, he had seemed to be really careful with girls, but for some crazy reason, he chose me. Did he see how I didn't want him to get hurt? Or how I would pretend to like him romantically so I wouldn't have to hurt him? It made me wonder, but for the moment, I played along, even though I knew I would end up being forced to do something to spice things up sooner of later. Reputations were way too hard to gain, and especially with what I was going through.

Trying to tactfully shake Finn off for the moment, not feeling like further conversing, I spoke, "Sorry, I have to get to first period." I slammed my locker before walking, trying to swing my hips in the normal motion Santana Lopez would normally tease, by letting my Cheerios skirt rise, inch by inch. I could do this, so maybe I would be able to make it through the day. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I whirled, expecting to see my blonde best friend, but instead Finn towered over me yet again. I almost spoke, an annoyed tone obvious, but instead I casually flickered my eyes up to his, wondering what he was going to say. He seemed especially focussed on me, and I was sort of surprised. He was staring into my fierce brown eyes when all of a sudden, he crashed his lips to mine. He embraced me, hands on my face, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, feeling I was pressured into it, believing it was my only choice. I had to admit, this whole sexy thing he was playing today wasn't too horrible. This aspect of it, minus the voice, was sort of hot. Props. Anyway, he held me for at least thirty seconds before the bell rang. I felt sort of guilty, not being able to respond that well, but I had all of my books in my arms. Once the bell rang echoed, he broke the kiss, and without missing a beat, he looked at me seriously and his mouth opened, the words escaping something I hadn't expected. "I love you."


End file.
